Electricity
by Brightdreamer
Summary: Shameless PWP. Sam/Tron. They tend to break things...


_Written for a fanart gift from the amazing YanaGoya. Go look her up on y!gallery._

Sex is always better on the Grid. Sam doesn't know why, maybe it's the way Tron's circuits light up in increasingly bright shades of violet, or the way the whole room seems to _glow_ around them as they writhe on the bed together (or against the wall, or on a table, or in an elevator, or wherever they ended up this time), or maybe it's just the way everything is so _electric_ there, but it's so intense, so vibrant, and he's never come so hard in his life as when he's inside the system and that makes _no fucking sense_ to him but he's just going to go with it. Of course, it's amazing with Tron when they're in the User world too, he won't deny that, and showing the program how things worked "out there" was great, but inside... inside is just _more_.

Now there's the lights of the city glowing just beyond the force-field window, which is crackling with electric currents now as Tron gets close to his own climax, feeding the energy in the room as the sound of gasps and moans fill the air. Sam is arching his back, braced with feet and shoulders, legs spread wide over Tron's thighs, pillows shoved to the side as he strains, meeting Tron's thrusts, harder, faster, deeper, Tron's hands on his hips pulling him closer, and oh _God_, he can feel Tron inside him, hot and hard and pulsing with that same current that's lighting the whole room. Cracking his eyes open, he sees Tron above him, and he's _watching_ him, a glow in his eyes that makes Sam's breath catch. The program doesn't pant or sweat but his circuits are flushed completely purple and Sam _knows_ he's right on the edge too. "Tron..." he gasps, reaching for him, needing to touch, needing to feel, needing _something_ to push him over. "Tron...!"

There, finally, there's a hand wrapping around his straining cock, fingers glowing and tingling with something strangely akin to static electricity and Sam throws his head back, fingers gripping the bedsheets, still reaching for Tron with his free hand, frozen in a moment of pure ecstasy as the world explodes in colored lights behind his now tightly-closed eyelids. He writhes and cries out, feeling cum splash his stomach as Tron's fist strokes him to completion.

He comes back down slowly, his breath shaky and hitching as he tries to pull himself back together. Tron is still moving inside him, small, controlled thrusts, and Sam moans in over-sensitized pleasure and forces his eyes open to focus on the other. Tron is still watching him, lips parted, his circuits pulsing and flaring brightly, and Sam thinks he's the most amazing thing he's ever seen. _This_ is why it's always better on the Grid... this sight right here, it has to be.

"C'mere," Sam murmurs, sinking back into the bed and holding his arms out, drawing his knees up to make room for Tron. He's tired, sated, just on the edge of sore now, but he's not going to leave Tron unsatisfied.

Tron looks unsure even as he settles on top of Sam, still buried deep inside him. "Are you...?"

Sam cuts him off by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss, uncaring of the strain the position puts on his back. He wraps his legs around Tron's hips and encourages him to thrust again, groaning quietly into his mouth at the feeling. It's _almost_ enough to get him hard again, the electric pulse, the energy vibrating through their bodies, and he shudders with it, enjoying the pleasure and knowing what's still going to happen. "C'mon, Tron," he murmurs against the program's mouth, pressing fingers to what he knows are sensitive circuit patterns on his back. "C'mon..." With that, he rakes his fingers downward, tracing the glowing lines, putting pressure where he knows Tron likes it, and maybe adding just a _little_ of his own User energy through the tips of his fingers. Tron shudders against him, moaning, thrusting harder, faster, and this time it's Sam's turn to watch as Tron cries out, every circuit on his body flaring bright violet-white, almost too brilliant for Sam's eyes, lighting the room, sending electric tracers crackling along the walls. Sam can _feel_ it in himself, the overload shuddering through him, pulsing from Tron's cock inside him in warm waves and echoing through his hands and his chest and his mouth and suddenly Sam's coming again too, the peak a shock to him, the pleasure nearly overwhelming. A gasp tears itself from his lips and he clutches Tron tighter with arms and legs, fingers digging into circuits and Tron moans again, circuits flaring in a secondary overload, and _oh_, Sam can feel that _too_...!

Lightning races along the walls and through the force-field window, brighter, stronger with every pulse, fed by the glowing figures on the bed. Tron's body jerks again, one last time as he pours his energy into Sam, and the window cracks and _shatters_, the buildup too strong for the circuits to hold. Sam doesn't notice until some time later, when a faint breeze from the now-open wall stirs a lock of Tron's hair against his face, tickling his cheek. He wrinkles his nose and opens one eye, staring at the broken force-field, then laughs softly, rubbing his hand over Tron's back. "We broke the place. Again."

Tron shifts on top of him, obviously unwilling to move just yet, but turns his head to regard the wall, his head resting on Sam's chest. "Mm. So we did." He's still inside Sam, softening slowly, and Sam shifts his legs down with a comfortable groan. Sam trails his fingers lightly over Tron's back and arms, watching the circuits tinge from blue to violet, and he feels the program shiver against him. "Keep doing that, and we'll end up breaking a lot more," Tron warns, his voice hitching slightly.

Sam grins, pressing his fingers a little harder on the base of Tron's spine, where he knows he's especially sensitive. "Is that a promise?"

In reply, Tron lifts his head and kisses Sam again, biting at his lower lip, not quite hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make Sam's heart race again. The program tastes of electricity and desire, and oh yeah, definitely, sex is better on the Grid.


End file.
